What becomes of Snow?
by rem-rock
Summary: A poem I wrote. It's actually based on real live experiences, but I based it around all the books in the Fruits Basket Series, however, mainly Hatorisan and his broken heart. Enjoy! RnR!


I don't blame you.

I don't blame myself.

But, maybe…

Maybe it would…

Maybe it would have been better…

Would have been better if…

If we had never met.

I couldn't sit there and smile

Sit there and smile as if nothing…

Nothing had happened…

I couldn't sit and watch…

Sit and watch you fall apart…

I wanted… to just erase it all.

I wanted to erase it all…

Erase the time when…

When we were happy

Most happy…

When we were most happy with only ourselves

Ourselves… lost…

Deep inside ourselves.

So perhaps, even though…

Even though sometimes…

The pain

Became too much…

It became too much.

I left it there.

I left it there to feel…

To remember…

I left it there to remember

To remember that precious time…

That precious time…

We spent together

(Just the two of us)

You remind me daily…

Daily of that pain.

The pain I felt…

The pain you felt…

And you reminded me…

Of it every day…

You reminded me of it every day.

(Spring is my favourite season)

What becomes of snow?

What does it become?

When it melts…

What does it become?

Not water…

But spring.

It becomes spring.

To me, you were spring

And I had…

I had completely frozen.

Completely frozen into snow.

And you were spring.

Fresh, clear spring…

It was inevitable that…

(Almost inevitable)

Almost inevitable that…

I would fall in love…

Fall in love with you.

Some people, they say… they say

(Being with you)

Being with another person…

Can make you feel…

So alive…

But it was also inevitable…

That it would…

That it would cause pain…

Pain to those around…

But, then…

(2 weeks)

2 weeks…

the first week… it was like a dream…

a dream…

a fantasy…

"A lifetime of happiness

Condensed down

Into 2 small weeks"

But then…

**It all changed.**

And now…

(and now)

He always smiled… I too

Always smiled.

Now, that smile… 

**It pierces my heart.**

"I'm happy…that I met you."

He declared.

He declared…

So truly.

"I'm happy that I…

I'm so happy that I…

I fell in love with you…"

"and I promise…

"I _love_ you"

"I promise that I want…

I want to be near you."

We started crying.

I started crying.

I was…

The frozen snow

That was melted by…

A breath of spring.

**It all changed.**

Change…

Every time I moved

My heart ached…

All that kept me alive…

Alive…

Were my memories of you.

My precious…

My precious, precious memories.

The memories of…

That one person…

Most important to me…

"_Perhaps, it would have been better…_

_if we had never met…"_

"I think… I believe… it would have been better… 

_if we had never met."_

I want to forget…I want

I want to push away…

I never thought…

I never thought I would have to…

I never thought I would have to erase my most important memories.

My memories…

"The memories most important to me…" 

Even though it hurt people…

It hurt people…

I cared about…

People _you_ cared about…

"Is this retribution?" "Is this… 

_my punishment?…"_

Was it my final duty…

To release him…

_To release myself…_

From this pain?

I think we both…

Truly…

Wanted to be released…

To be released.

"_What's hurting you right now, is your memories of him…_

_your love for him…"_

it would have been easier…

much easier…

so much easier…

to forget.

I _want_ to forget.

I _want_ to…

Forget you…

So that there's nothing there…

Nothing at all…

Nothing there…

To hurt anymore.

Nothing.

So now…

To find something…

Or someone… 

To make him happy…

As for me?

Even if…

Even if I die by snow…

(What becomes of snow?)

surrounded…

surrounded by snow…

that will never melt…

_I don't care._

I don't.

It's been a long time…

A long time…

Since I've given him…

A second thought.

And now…

**Those memories.**

They sting.

(_I wonder_

_if it's the snow…)_

It had been…

Such a long time…

Since I saw him.

And…

He was smiling.

Smiling…

But not

In the same way

As before.

Not in the same way he did back then.

"I need you to forget… 

_to forget me…_

_forget our memories…_

_forget us…_

_and the way we were."_

His head fell…

Onto my shoulder…

His eyes…

Empty…

With regret.

My eyes…

Hardened…

Once again…

Into snow.

(What becomes of snow?)

"_Do you love her?_

Will you help her…" 

_(It will be hard)_

"_I know this will be hard for you…_

_but if you love her…_

_you need to help her."_

And so…

**He did.**

"_I'm sorry…_

_I'm so sorry._

I'm sorry…you see, now… 

_Perhaps, it would have been better…_

_Perhaps it would have been better…_

_Would have been better…_

_If we had…_

_never met."_

"_I'm so sorry."_

"_are you really…_

_are you really okay…_

_with forgetting?"_

"_Won't you…_

_regret it?"_

But I don't…

He doesn't.

I don't regret…

Getting involved.

I don't regret…

Falling in love.

How could I regret…

The best thing that happened to me?

To melt the cold…

To melt the cold, hard snow…

Frozen…

Frozen around myself…

And especially…

_Around him._

Someday…

_Someday.._

That snow…

That snow…

Will all melt.

Until then…

_I'm happy._


End file.
